One Thing led to Another
by The unknown writes
Summary: Summer school. Dipper's worst nightmare becomes reality, but that is only the beginning...what happens when he is assigned as a study partner to Pacifica Northwest? Drama, and..wait for it..the cursed teenage hormones! Study dates can become more than just 'study dates'. (Rated T for a reason)[A few years older cast] No longer on hold!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers, thanks for checking out my story :). Well enough of my yapping and on to the fanfic,**

 **Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gravity Falls or any of it's characters.**

 **OoooOOoooO**

I sighed dramatically, my hands and back pressed against the door behind me. I looked at the stuffy room my twin sister and I shared temporarily for the summer. I was wondering then why my life - no, my summer- had to be ruined. What did I do to deserve this?, I thought out of irritation.

My shoulders slumped, my eyes half lidded from laze, my curly brown hair probably sticking out in many directions.

I dragged myself across the room and fell face flat into my fluffy-cloud-like pillow. I laid there thinking about the events that had caused my stressed and downward mood, back to three hours ago when my gruncle Stan decided he wanted me to be a 'normal kid'.

~a few hours earlier~

My brown orbs moved as they scanned the wrinkled & old-with-a-yellow-tint pages that filled the brown leather book on my lap -a golden, six fingered, hand printed on the cover- in great fascination at the context I read.

As always, the journal proved to be the most interesting thing this summer had introduced to me. I _loved_ a good mystery book, better yet, solving the mystery myself; solving the mysteries of gravity falls. And of course, discovering new things, with friends.

"Yeesh, reading that thing again?" Asked an all too familiar grumpy voice. I tilted my face, slightly, upwards, to face the shabby old Stan. I smiled despite his tone of voice when referring to the journal his brother wrote.

"Yup, it's basically like the only fun thing to do around here in this town; solving mysteries, discovering cool things that shouldn't even exist! Which are actually real unlike those obviously fake creatures you display in the shack(no offense)." I said seriously.

Stan chuckled, "None taken, all that matters is that those 'fake creatures' bring in some dough." He said rubbing his right thumb and index.

I rolled my eyes before we both burst into a fit of chuckles.

BAM!

I turned my position on the couch to look at the brunette with splinters sticking out on her face, hair, and hands -not to mention the be-dazzling gun in her left hand- who just came through the doorway.

I squinted my eyes at the bright sunlight showering in from the doorway.

She placed her hand on the door knob behind her and closed the door behind her. She began making her way to the two of us who were in the living room, the loud squeaky noises coming from her light blue sneakers with white untied shoelaces causing my eyebrow to twitch.

A bright smile was plastered across her face. She wiped the beads of sweat shining on her forehead with the back of her right hand.

"What the heck happened to you kiddo?" Stan said looking down at Mabel's turquoise sweater -the words 'To cool for school' with a yellow dog, sunglasses on his eyes, tongue lolling out, printed on it- and white skirt with dirt stains slashing all over it.

"I was busy giving a makeover to the fellow trees of the forest, they really need some sequences to brighten up their day!" She exclaimed in her usual hyper tone of voice. "After I began giving each and everyone a hug as a 'you're welcome' to them I ended up covered with their piercing splinter kisses."

She had her hands on her hips (sequence gun still in hand) and a face expression so happy, as if she had cured some sort of disease or accomplished bringing world peace .

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Mabel, we are not kids anymore, you are fifteen and you're still giving trees makeovers?"

A hurt expression crossed her face, I knew then I made a huge mistake. Oh great, here it comes-

"You're not one to talk! You're still the same nerdy boy who keeps his nose stuck in between some mystery book we solved ages ago! You barely make any friends or do anything that doesn't involve that stupid mystery book." She spat the last part with a pointed finger shaking at the worn out book still placed on my lap.

I bit my lip slightly, she was right, I hadn't made any friends, I only had the ones I've had since the last three summers. I had also had my growth spurt, I was now as tall as Wendy, the flame haired girl I used to have a crush on when I was twelve. Sigh, memories.

Okay, now back to the present.

I glared at my sister, ever since we had 'grown up' (not really, just in height) she had become more moody.

"Hey hey kids!" Stan spread his arms, hands stopping my sister and I from going at each other. I looked at Stan happily, Stan may do things for his own benefit most times but sometimes he can be a help. Well that's what I thought.

"If you're gonna go at it let me get my camera first, I can make money out of this!" He said running away and up the stairs to go get the camera.

A pregnant silence entered the room. The tension in the air was so thick I could almost feel it.

CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH

I look away from Mabel's piercing glare and find the man with a greenish shirt with a question mark printed on it, munching loudly on a bag of popcorn, standing by the doorway, right next to the flame haired girl with a green checkered shirt reaching for the bag as well.

I sigh then look at the direction of the stairs where Stan is thumping his way down, camera in hand.

I look back at Mabel who now has a neutral expression masking her face.

Yadi Yadi yada... a few more arguing words later, bam! My gruncle took Mabel's side

"Dipper, your sister's right, you do spend too much time on that nerdy journal." He says rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 'And you spend to much time...' I inwardly began cussing. I mean, who is he to talk? He spends it inside watching that dutchess show wearing nothing but his striped boxers and dirty white undershirt, and slippers!

"Why not do something normal like um... play with Waddles, go to the gym (you really need to), or heck, even dress up in a wolf costume and earn your ol' gruncle Stan some spare cash, eh eh?" He elbowed me suggestively with a wide smile.

I crossed my arms, furrowed my eyebrows, and narrowed my eyes at him. My sister who had been quiet suddenly had an evil grin spreading across her face. Sinister even. Someone's had too much fun dip lately.

"Yeah.." she dragged the word while rubbing her chin, eyes slit. "You know, gruncle Stan, normal kids don't necessarily play with pigs or wear wolf costumes, but you know what they are forced to do over the summer?" She says this with a swing of her arm. I roll my eyes as she inches closer to Stan, raises a hand and whispers into his ear. "They go to summer school."

Yeah...my sister sucks at whispering.

"What!? No way! No no no no!" I say clenching my fists at my sides. Soos and Wendy finally step in.

"Woah Woah dudes! Don't take it that far!" Soos says waving his hands.

"No one deserves to suffer the horrors of summer school." Wendy says with a shiver. Looks like someone knows from experience.

"That's all I need to make up my mind; the protest from teens... and a Soos." Stan says. He grins at me, "Kid, you are going to summer school."

At that moment, my world collapsed, the summer fun ended and a new hell began, a distopia, a catastrophe, hell froze, angels fell from the sky, a storm raged inside of me, and amongst it went my only hope to have fun this summer.

 **OoooOOoooO**

 **Well that's it for today, I will most likely update sometime next week. :)**

 **Don't worry, I'll be taking things slowly in my story. Please tell me what you think, I accept ideas, thoughts, positive feedback or constructive criticism.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Silent glimmering tears rolled down my slightly flushed cheeks. There was no doubt my mascara was ruined, making me look like some zombie from a horror movie. At the current moment I was having dark thoughts, cursing my parents, the 'Northwests,' for the usual hurt emotions they shot at my heart because I think- no, I know- they don't love me.

I told myself I should be used to this. They are my parents, and, well, they are the Northwest's. They always did this, make me cry.

I was hugging my knees up to my chest, sitting against the headboard of my bed, whilst sobbing like a baby. 'Why was I being such a child?' I thought. 'Oh well,' I sighed. 'No Pacifica Northwest! You are stronger than this!' A voice inside of me told me. 'Where have you been all my life courage? Why didn't you come until now?'

I wiped the tears the best I can, then began to look around my dark bedroom. It was night, moonlight -the only source of light right now- was shining through the glass double doors that lead to my room's balcony. I let out one last sob escape, and suck in my emotions on the inside, into my wounded heart, a place no one will ever enter. I began to rethink the earlier events of the day, causing my heart only more pain. I remembered the thing that haunted my dreams and thoughts.

I could still hear it, the same old frightening noise ringing, echoing in my ears. The sound of the small bell my demon-like father wrung with a shake of his hand, to make me follow orders. I despise it oh so much. I loathed it with my very being and soul. It was just a stupid bell, though I knew I was just trying to convince myself.

I am Pacifica Northwest, rich, pretty, and perfect... Well not really. Also mean-spirited, spoiled rotten, pretentious... The list goes on, but I don't have the energy to continue my train of thought, my eyes were half lidded, the soft, purple covered eyelids. The pillow was calling to me, my huge (purple-with-white-horizontal-stripes) cover blanket was ready to engulf me into a warm cozy embrace as I sleep. Of course I gave in.

My king size bed was the only thing generous in this household, offering me warmth, softness, and rest. Unlike my parents.

I pulled the purple covers over me, draping up, and over my shoulders as I lay on my right side, my head resting sideways on my puffy pillow. My blonde hair sprawled out on it as well. My eye lids become extremely heavy, finally, sleep takes a hold of me and carries me -in his none existing arms- off into the dream world, the only place my parents, or anyone, can't control what I do or the choices I make.

-9:00 am-

"Young Miss, wake up!" a pair of hands prod me awake. My eyes flicker open, my vision is blurry but after a short period of rubbing my eyes it finally clears to take in the view of a tall brunette (her hair was in a braid), wearing a long (and completely unfashionable) black and white maids' outfit. She was standing on the left side of my bed looking down at me with wide hazel eyes.

I sat up, my hand raised up to hover over my mouth as I yawned. I squint my eyes at the bright summer sunshine suddenly entering the room, Catherine (the maid), opened each of the snow white curtains hanging across the two windows in my room, except the ones from the balcony since they were already opened.

"Do you know what day it is today miss? Or have you forgotten?" Catherine asked. I narrowed my eyes and arched a blonde eyebrow.

"Is it... My mother's birthday? Shit, is it!?" I flung the covers off of my legs and stood up on my bare feet on the cold birch wood floor. Catherine shook her head, "No miss, it's your first day of summer school." That was even worse.

I fell face & front body flat onto my king size bed.

"Wake me up when school starts in August. Waking me up from my beauty sleep for such trivial and useless matters such as this is completely unforgivable and will lower your salary." I didn't have to look up to know Catherine was rolling her eyes at my threat, she had heard them all and had gotten used to them since I was a child.

"Miss, I think your father would say otherwise." I really hated her some times.

I groaned against the blanket as I remembered what happened near the end of the recent school year of high school.

-A week before school ended-

"Pacifica! What is the meaning of this!?" My father yelled as he stared at the sheet of paper clenched tightly in his rough hands. I gulped, "My grades."

A sharp blow hit me across my left cheek. I held my left hand up at the red-hand-shaped spot where my father had slapped me.

"Do you ever think about the consequences of your foolishness!?" He spat.

"Your father is right Pacifica, you are a 'Northwest,' any failure is out of the question! Do you understand?!" My mother said, an obvious edge to her voice, hands on her hips. I sighed and cast my gaze downwards. "Yes."

"You'll be attending summer school and that's that." My father said over his shoulder before stomping away, fists clenched, the report card still in his right hand.

-Present Time-

I sighed and walked toward the white door separating my room with my walk-in closet. I slammed it open and find a bleach blonde girl with ruined makeup from last night staring back at me. Her hair was a mess, her light pink silk sleeping gown clung to her curvy hourglass figure. I sighed at my reflection in the full length mirror standing against the end wall of the walk-in closet.

I turned to face the right side of the walk-in closet where dozens of dresses, outfits, skirts, hang in color order.

I begin to throw a bunch of pieces of clothing behind me, as I look through the purple and grey section.

I settle for a grey bodycon dress, black tights, a purple cardigan, and a pair of comfy uggs.

-12:00 pm-

I walked, sass hinted in my movements, towards the classroom I am to experience hell in. My two 'friends' (sidekicks) walked on either side of me. I can't even remember their names, oh well. As my father said: 'There is no time to make friends, there is time to 'befriend' any high powered blue blood, and always keep your enemies closer."

So there it was, the truth. I didn't have any true friends, and to be honest, I've never had any. Yet sometimes -when I'm bored- I like to daydream about having them, maybe even falling in love. Though deep down, I know that can't happen. Everything in my life has and will always be chosen by my parents, including my future husband.

I didn't have a choice.

"Pacifica, did you see Mary's clothes today? They look like she got them at a dumpster or something!" I ignored the annoying, snotty, voice of the ginger and continue walking.

"I know right, even my Fifi (dog) wears better clothes than that." I rolled my eyes at the brunette's mention of her dog.

Finally, I think as we arrived to the classroom we were assigned to. I opened the door and walk in with my 'friends' into the classroom, everyone (except one) turns to look at us. Their eyes were filled with either admiration, envy, or scorn.

I let my eyes scan my surroundings, the classroom was small, stuffy, the desks were falling apart, and... So was the ceiling. There was not as many students as I expected there to be. 'Hmm.. Let's see, first row there was Anna, Grenda, Kevin, Eliot... finally the last (fifth) row there was, Mandy, Terrance, and Dipper... Wait! Hold on! Dipper?! As in, Dipper Pines?! The nerdy boy who's always got his nose between a book (not to mention who helped me a few years ago at my mansion) was here?!' Well that was a surprise, whatever, it doesn't really matter.

The boy was sitting on his lonesome seat all the way in the back right corner of the classroom. His right arm was folded while the other was propped up so that his cheek could rest on his left hand. His attire consisted of a plain orange shirt, dark blue jeans, and of course, his white and blue cap with a blue pine printed on it. I couldn't believe he still wore that.

"Pacifica?" The curly haired boy took notice of me.

I tore my gaze away from his and walked down the aisle (of the fourth row) and sat on my assigned seat (the last seat on the fourth row) -I know it was because of the white name tag taped on it- a smug look on my face. Apparently, it was right across from Dipper's (he sat to my left).

"Welcome to summer school, losers of America." My eye twitched as I stare at the nearly bald, stubby man standing at the front of the classroom. "I am your teacher, Mr. Schnoop." Schnoop? Seriously?

The stubby man has a wide grin plastered across his face, a shining forehead from sweat, and was wearing a white button up, tacky pants, and a crimson red tie.

"Because you either failed a class or because you want to get more credits, it really doesn't matter to me in the slightest, I am here to make your summer miserable." 'At least he was honest,' I said inwardly.

I began to chew loudly on the light pink piece of gum in my mouth. Mr. Schnnop didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he doesn't seem to care.

He took a few steps towards the chalk board behind him, picked up a white chalk and began to write something. The whole class covered their ears as the white chalk made a loud screeching noise with every letter Mr. Schnoop wrote on the board.

"Here are your assigned partners for the next six weeks." He announced ever so gleefully.

I propped up my arm and rest my cheek on my right hand as I stared ahead, waiting to see what pitiful soul would get stuck with me.

My pink bubble gum pops its bubble, my mouth hung open, and my eyes widen at what I saw written on the board. I look to my left and found the tall brunette boy rubbing his eyes to make sure that what he was seeing was true.

Once realization finally took hold of him, he turned around to face me, his chocolate brown eyes reflecting pure disbelief. We stayed there, eyes locked for a moment, before we both turned to look ahead at the forest green chalk board.

The names 'Pacifica Northwest' and 'Dipper Pines' written in bold white letters and placed right next to each other, making us lab & study partners for the next six weeks of summer school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter! : ) Dipper's point of view.**

 **OooOOooO**

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, they did. The universe really must hate me right now, I mean, seriously? Universe, did you really have to make Pacifica Northwest my partner? Why?' All these thoughts fill my mind for the time being while the teacher begins the lesson.

I sigh in defeat.

I lift up my cheek from the palm of my left hand and tilt my head to look down at the small pink envelope that landed on my desk. I hesitantly pick it up with both hands then look around for a clue to who could have given me this.

I open it and take out the white sheet of paper and begin to read the fancy handwriting:

 _Hello cutie! You probably don't remember, but we've met before, I am friends with someone you know. You don't usually pay attention to me, nor really talk to me..but I have to tell you that I love you._

 _xoxo, your secret admirer._

'A love letter?' I begin to think, blush tints my cheeks, 'well.. it's not the first one.'

Ever since my 'little' puberty changes I've been receiving a couple of these so called love letters, so I'm not so surprised. In my opinion I believe if they really want to confess their 'love' to me they should say it to my face -but I'm not one to be talking since I couldn't tell Wendy all those years ago about how I felt about her- but I also think something like dating would probably only get in the way.

I refold the paper and place it back inside the envelope.

I look back up ahead at the board as the teacher begins to write science formulas. I look back down and find yet another envelope, this time it's blue, and the handwriting inside is in curvy pink letters:

 ** _Hello! I just want to tell you that I REALLY like your eyes! They look like round chocolates! Yum! ^-^ I also like your curly brown hair, it looks as soft as a teddybear's fur! Aw :D now I want to cuddle with you!_**

 ** _Love ya!_**

'Another one? So quickly?'. I look around the classroom, my eyes narrow at two giggling girls as they glance at me then begin to giggle again.

Girls.

I roll my eyes and stare ahead.

"Class, now that you already know who your study partners are, you can meet up at home and begin the project we'll be working on. This project is more like a getting-to-know each other sort of thing. You must learn things about each other, weaknesses, likes & dislikes, etc. It's so that you kids upgrade your skills in a social level. It will help you when you become adults, and besides, I think a lot of your generation spends waaay to much time on technology." Mr. Schnoop said -his hands gripping the edge of his desk behind him- before the students broke out in complaints and groans. "Oh come on, it's not a very hard project, you'll need to write a two page report on what you learn about you partner, and a three page essay about human interaction and the importance of social skills."

"Ugh...what a drag." I hear Pacfica- who is to my right- say. I glance at the blonde out of the corner of my eye, 'This may be an easy assignment for most -except those who have trust issues or social problems- but there is a rocky path ahead of me, one thing's for sure, for me this is going to be one hell of a long project, and it will have definite difficulties. Especially considering who my partner is.'

"By the end of this project you should be friends..." Mr. Schnoop waited for the classroom's outburst to quiet down, "If you are not at least friends, you'll fail summer school." His expression was dead serious, his beady black eyes held a fiery glare, as if challenging anyone to go up against him, and his sleeved arms were neatly folded over his chest and tie.

Silence fell over the room.

"Oh and another thing, I purposely made each and every one of your partners the opposite personality of what you are. This will make the assignment more challenging." Each student cast worried glances at whoever their partners were, I turned my head towards my right and stared at Pacifica -who chose to ignore me and glared ahead at the teacher instead- then I sigh.

The blue eyed blonde folds her arms and leans back on her chair, she sighs, takes out her pink gum and sticks it under her desk. I make a disgusted expression then turn away.

[Later, after summerschool is over]

"So," I drag the word out slowly, as I walk up to Pacifica, "Do you want to meet at my gruncle's shack? We can work on the assignment in my room."

"Gross. No way am I going in a commoner's room, it's probably filled with all your boy germs." She says, her left hand placed on her hip. My eye twitches, 'Why me?' I think in dismay. She tries to walk ahead but I walk even faster to catch up to her. "Then..should we do it in your room, at your mansion?" I immediately feel embarrassed at how inappropriate that sounded.

She doesn't look my way, nor does she say anything, and if I weren't paying such close attention I wouldn't have noticed the tiny nod her head made.

She pauses her steps abruptly and places one hand on her hip and the other uses its fingers to pinch the bridge of her nose, her eyes flutter shut, and her pink lips release a sigh. "Listen Dipper, there is no other easy way to say this...but I can't be seen with you."

I think for a moment before answering, "Okay.. I mean, I can kind of see why you say that. It's because you're-..."

"Pacifica Northwest, heiress and 'not to hang out with people of a lower status' (as my father says)." Pacifica finishes for me.

"Right." I nod. "But, are you sure your parents wouldn't understand that we are only doing this for summer school?"

"I'm sure of it. If there's one thing I know about my parents, it's that they are not very 'understanding' people." Pacifica rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

I clear my throat, "So um, how should we meet up?"

Pacifica holds up her thumb to her chin. "Hmm.. Oh. I know. But first I need to ask you something."

"Okay." I say.

"Dipper Pines, do you know how to climb trees?"

Huh?

 **OooOOooO**

 **Well it looks like Dipper has a couple of admirers ;D. About the project they are doing, I actually am in highschool and had to do one similar to that one. I hated it. I'm a very unsociable girl who reads to much, sigh. Oh well.**

 **I've been writing the next chapters ahead of time so that I have time to do my school stuff and review the next chapters for any mistakes so that's why updates take about a week each, sorry about that.**

 **In my opinion the chapters I write seem quite short, should I make the longer? Or are you guys okay with it?**

 **Until next time. :D**

* * *

 **Edit: Thank you for editing this Ramblings Productions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am in a deep hole filled of self hate for letting my problems get in the way of updating. There is no way I can allow myself to leave a story incomplete. Shout out to my new editor who made me snap back to reality and took it upon himself to edit this for you guys. He is a great help and is currently editing the last chapters as well. And I'd like to thank those who have stuck with this story. Sorry for the wait.**

The Beginnings of Friendship

I sat comfortably on the edge of my striped patterned bed, on the right side, gazing at the glass double door leading to the white stone balcony. The sun was still up, yet in about two hours I knew that the night would crawl out. The sky would then be covered with a dark blanket full of shimmering stars, and the sun would bid farewell to its lover, the moon.

As I sat, waiting for the brunette with curls and brown topaz eyes, my thoughts began drifting. They went through a gallery of memories that I rather keep hidden somewhere in the deep recesses of my mind. However, there was no helping it. Before I knew it, the yelling, the violence, everything, all those horrid images flash behind my closed lids. Something warm and wet crawled down my cheek slowly. I sat with wet eyes as I attempted to fully comprehend why I was thinking in such a downward way. Before I know it, the tears become more languid and move at a quicker pace, my throat feels tight, and my heart feels hollow.

Depression is like a heavy blanket that you just can't seem to be able to pull off of you. At least that is what it felt like for me.

Click click. A few pebbles were thrown at the doors leading to the balcony.

My eyes snap open in surprise. I quickly release one last final sob, and rub at my eyes frantically, clearing all the tears with the back of my hand. I stand up and take a deep breath, and compose myself. I make my expression unreadable once more, the same old facade of stoics. Like an unemotional doll, a doll that was very much broken on the inside.

I quickly sighed through my nostrils then walk up to the glass pane doors, twist the golden handlebars, then opened the doors to let the warm humid wind touch my face. I blinked then took a couple steps forward, reaching the white railing. I placed my palms atop of the ledge and looked over towards the huge old tree. The oak tree had branches spiraling up high, its twigs were like fingers that attempt to grab at the sky. A boy stand down below, by the oak's roots. He was looking at me with a look of annoyance. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of a blue jacket, and his cap was tilted a bit downward, flattening the curls of his bangs.

I huffed and placed my folded arms on the railing of the balcony, whilst also bringing my chin down on top of my arms. "You took long Dipper Pines." The said topaz eyed boy glanced to the side and kicked up some dirt with the toe of his shoe. "Can I come up or not?" "I believe I asked you if you knew how to climb trees." I asked with indifference, he narrowed his eyes into a glare. "Are you making fun of me?" I give him a lazy smirk. "Am I?" I said gesturing at the tree he stands by. He slumped his shoulders and tilted his head to the side while giving me this look. "Fine," he said gruffly.

He gave the tree a thoughtful look, deciding where he should grab at then climb. I watched with mild interest as he proved his obvious experience with climbing trees. He made his way up the bark then latched a hand on a branch, then another. Soon he carried himself up, making his way through the tangles of branches. he eventually reached a good enough height, and stepped carefully on to the edge of the floor of the balcony. He put a hand on the railing, then hoisted his leg and foot up onto railing. He swung his leg over the railing, then the other. He now stand next to me to my right. "Come, we have a project to work on," I said, leading him to my room. He closed the glass doors behind us.

(Five minutes later)

I lied on my back on my bed, my head hanged upside down, all the while I stared at the boy sitting on the floor crossed legged. My hair was flowing downward in a waterfall of blonde hair as I popped the bubblegum in my mouth. He continued the one sided glaring contest we've been having. "Pacifica, we need to get some work done. We can't get any of the project done with you hanging resting upside down like that." I flipped over so that I could rest on my belly, bending my legs upward and crossed behind me, and prop up my chin on both hands, still chewing my gum. "Is this fine? All we really have to do is get to know each other. It's not like I don't know you though. You are nerdy, weird, and a loser for being a 'Pines.' Boom, done. Finished. You can go home now. Shoo shoo." He glared, then looked away at anything but my eyes. He stood up, "Well you obviously aren't willing to cooperate." He sighed. "I tried not to believe that there was more to you then what the others say. How could I doubt them after the way you treated Mabel all those years ago." My eyes widen. He passed by me, going towards the doors of the balcony. I place my palms at my sides and hoist myself up. I turned around, sat up, then stood off of my bed. "Wait, Dipper, I."

He stopped as his hand reaches the golden handlebar. I gulped, for I really don't know much about how to act towards others in a friendly way. "Look, I'm not good with people, as you already noticed, I tend to be extremely rude. And conceited." I looked down. My cheeks were red. I've never faced such humiliation! Admitting one's faults was way harder than I thought. "But I, I want to do that weird thing called fir-r-end-shep." I attempt to sound out the foreign word, "Friendship! (Finally) Yeah, that thing, with you, and your sister too, maybe, (if she wants too)." I clench and unclench my sweaty hands.

Dipper stood in one spot, thinking for a moment. He turned around and smiled, releasing a sigh through his nose. "That's better. I know there is so much more to you then what you show others, I found that out all those years ago when I came to this used-to-be-haunted mansion to help you. You aren't anything like your parents." "I'm not so sure about that." I mutter under my breath as I glanced away from his eyes. "Come, let's go out somewhere," he said, opening the left door. He reached over and took my left hand then pulls me along out onto the balcony. The door slammed shut behind me. "Hey, where are we going?" I said as he brings me along towards the railing of the balcony.

"Out," he said simply. "We do have to get to know each other better for this get-to-know-each-other-better project, after all." "So are we going out, like on a d-date?" He climbed over the railing and helped me climb over as well. "No, just an outing." He left me holding on to the railing as he grabbed on to a branch. He made his way effortlessly down the tree. "Lean a bit forward and grab that branch," he said, pointing to the one nearest to the balcony. "Then swing yourself downward and place your foot on the one below." "But what if I fall?" I said, looking skeptically down at the thick branch. "Don't worry, I'll catch you," he called upward. I shake my head, "Y-you better Dipper Pines! Or else I'll make sure you pay for any injuries! And not in the money kind of pay." I said nervously as I did as told. I let out a small 'eek!' as I swing downwards with my hands holding on to the branch. My legs swing in the air before my feet land safely on the thick branch below.

My hands were sweating and I worried that this would cause me to slip off my shaky hold on the branch. "You are doing good Cif!" Dipper called up. "W-what kind of horrible nickname is that!?" I heard him chuckle. I looked down and sent a glare his way. "Shut up, how dare you mock me- ahhh!" This was why, people, you do not argue with someone while you are climbing down a tree for the first time.

Something soft broke my fall. I realize it was a pair of arms. Dipper laughed as he put me down. "You see what happens when you get off task?" I was shaking slightly as I took a step forward -I was in a bit of shock from the fall. I quickly shook off my uneasiness away and folded my arms, "I could have died." "Hmm, perhaps. But you didn't." He gave me this dorky smile, causing me to roll my eyes. 'Stop trying to be cute,' I thought to myself.

"Let's go, Cif," He said. "Yup, you definitely are related to Mabel... Dippingsauce." Bah duh dum tss.


End file.
